Bob Hagan
|birth_place=Youngstown, Ohio | death_date= | death_place= | alma_mater= | profession=Locomotive Engineer | residence= Youngstown, Ohio | religion=Catholic | party=Democratic |}} Robert F. Hagan is an American politician affiliated with the Democratic party who has held a seat in the Ohio House of Representatives for the Sixtieth District since 2007. He represented the same seat from 1987 to 1997, and served in the Ohio Senate from 1997 to 2006. Career Before entering electoral politics, Hagan worked for 15 years as a locomotive engineer for CSX Transportation, which he still is involved with today. In 1986, he was elected to a seat in the Ohio House of Representatives, representing the 53rd Ohio House district, centered on Youngstown, Ohio. At the time, his father, Robert E. Hagan, was also serving in the House. Between 1986 and 1990, the Hagans were the first father and son to simultaneously hold seats in the Ohio House of Representatives. Hagan served in the House for ten years. Hagan's brother, Timothy Hagan, served for many years as a county commissioner in Cuyahoga County, Ohio. In 2002, Tim Hagan was the Democratic nominee for the office of Governor of Ohio. When incumbent Joseph Vukovich was appointed to a judiciary position in 1997, Hagan was chosen to succeed him in the Ohio Senate. He was appointed to the State Senate on February 12, 1997, to represent the 33rd district in northeastern Ohio, centered on the city of Youngstown. During his time in there, he was chosen by the Senate Democratic caucus to serve as assistant minority whip in the 126th Ohio General Assembly; however, he stepped down from his leadership post when he entered the election for State Representative. }} In 2005, Hagan ran for mayor of Youngstown, hoping to replace outgoing mayor George McKelvey. Although initially favored to win, he was defeated by independent candidate Jay Williams. A strong proponent of liberal agendas, Hagan occasionally uses satire to make a point. In February 2006, he placed a spoof request for co-sponsors for a fictional piece of legislation called the "Republican Adoption Ban of 2006." The bill was meant as a response to HB 515, which was a ban on adoption by homosexual or bisexual people or couples, and in presenting the fake legislation Hagan cited so-called "credible research" indicating that children in Republican households had a host of emotional problems. In April 2010, Bob Hagan co-sponsored a measure to legalize marijuana in Ohio. The bill, "would let doctor-certified medical marijuana users grow plants, but they would have to be kept in a locked room, greenhouse, garden or other enclosed area out of view. Ohio House of Representatives, Second Tenure Unsuccessful in his bid for Mayor of Youngstown, Hagan sought to return to Ohio House of Representatives to succeed term limited Sylvester Patton. Against six others for the nomination, Hagan was won the primary with 37.59% of the vote.Blackwell, Kenneth 2006 primary election results (2006-05-02) He won the general election with 58.08% of the vote against Republican John Johnson. Hagan, in 2008, won reelection with 84.9% of the vote again Republican Timothy Gordon.Brunner, Jennifer 2008 general election results (2008-11-04) Facing primary opposition for a third term in 2010, Hagan defeated Don Hanni with 70.59% of the vote for the nomination.Brunner, Jennifer 2010 primary election results (2010-05-04) He won the general election with 81.23% of the vote over Republican Daniel Thimons.Brunner, Jennifer 2010 general election results (2010-11-02) For the 129th General Assembly, Hagan is serving on the committees of Commerce and Labor; Health and Aging; and Transportation, Public Safety and Homeland Security. He also serves on the Midwest Interstate Passenger Rail Commission. Hagan will run for a final term in 2012. Policies and initiatives Collective bargaining With the city of Youngstown being majorly pro-labor, Hagan had been against a bill that looks to limit collective bargaining for public employees. While it was virtually inevitable that the bill will pass into law, Hagan vowed to lead an effort to overthrow it via a referendum. A member of the committee hearing the bill, Hagan presented his colleagues with 65,000 petitions from individuals opposing the bill, which were ordered removed from the room by chairman Joe Uecker. Hagan has cited a considerable amount of secrecy and partisanship surrounding the legislation. He has called the bill simply a bust to unions. The bill ultimately passed the entire legislature. Governor recall Building off his opposition to S.B. 5, Hagan introduced legislation with Michael Foley that would allow voters to recall the governor, other statewide officeholders and members of the General Assembly. They stated that the measure was initiated by John Kasich's low approval ratings and the outcry that occurred after S.B. 5. Environmental issues A a staunch liberal, Hagan is against measures that would allow drilling for oil and natural gas in Ohio state parks. In debate on the bill, which went on to pass the Ohio House of Representatives, he went on to question whether Republicans who supported the measure were on drugs. He was later reprimanded for diving into personalities over the issue. Hagan has also sought to fight gasoline prices through legislation to create the Ohio Gasoline Price Oversight Commission. Along with Ron Gerberry, Hagan hopes to help fight rising gasoline prices. "This legislation is a direct response to the sacrifice our constituents are making at the pumps," Rep. Hagan said. Controversies In 2010 Hagan was assaulted at the Lemon Grove, a bar located in Youngstown, Ohio. He was punched in the face after a verbal altercation with a fellow customer, and was treated with several stitches at the hospital. On January 20, 2011 it was reported that Hagan had referred to someone during an online debate on Facebook as a "buckwheat", a word that some consider to have racist connotations. Hagan said "buckwheat" was a term he had been using "since he was a kid" and that it carried no racial connotation for him. On April 27, 2012, Hagan was uninvited to speak at the graduation ceremony of Mercy College School of Nursing at the request of Bishop George Murry, S.J. of Youngstown, just four days before the graduation was to take place. Bishop Murry cited Hagan's stance on abortion as the reason for his decision. References External links *The Ohio House of Representatives: Representative Robert F. Hagan (D-Youngstown) official site Category:Living people Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:People from Youngstown, Ohio Category:Hagan family Category:Ohio Democrats Category:Members of the Ohio House of Representatives Category:1940 births Category:Article Feedback 5